


Curse me

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Swan Song Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel comes back to Dean, Cursed objects, Dean loves ballet, Dean tries the shoes on, First Kiss, I changed a few things ;), M/M, but he can't admit it, coming together, he always does, this is based on the episode 'Out with the Old' from Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean had always loved ballet, even though he never told anyone about that. When he and Sam find cursed ballet shoes, Dean can’t resist and tries them on anyway. He gets surprised in more than just one way.





	Curse me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another round of: How many Bingo's does @NotfunnyDean have? A LOT.
> 
> This one is for the Swan Song Bingo which I have to finish before the next season starts. Whoops. Alright so here comes the first one.
> 
> Season: 7  
Square: Cursed Object
> 
> (And I bet you all want to see Dean in ballet shoes, right?! Right. Let's go.

Dean groans and ends the call. Frank doesn’t have any important news on Dick anyway and Dean feels like his head may explode. Sam is still in the bathroom and Dean uses that moment to write Castiel another text message. 

He still hopes the angel is out there and would somehow find his way back to them.

“Dean?” Sam asks and he looks even worse than Dean feels. Dean knows something is up with his brother, but so far he doesn’t know what is happening. Sam admitted that he can’t sleep with Lucifer in his head, but Dean thinks maybe there is more to it. 

“Here, you want some coffee?” Dean asks and holds up his own mug. Sam shakes his head and sits down at the table as well. There are dark circles under his eyes and Dean wants to hug his brother.

“No thank you, but I found us a hunt.” Sam says and he opens the laptop that was still on the table. Dean perks up a bit at that, he was getting a bit crazy without anything to do. The motel rooms feels too small.

“What about?” Dean asks and he hopes it’s not a Leviathan again, he could go without them for the rest of his life, even though he knows he will never be that lucky. 

“A ballet dancer died horribly.” Sam says and Dean looks up at that, because this is a new one. Dean coughs a bit and he hopes that Sam won’t see the faint blush on Dean’s cheek. While he loved baseball and wrestling as a kid, dancing always fascinated him too. 

Especially ballet. 

“Do we know how?” Dean asks instead, when Sam already frowns at him. Sam nods and then shows Dean some very disturbing pictures. Dean shoves the laptop away. 

“Seems like she danced herself to death.” Sam says finally and Dean nods, there was just way too much blood in those pictures. Poor girl though, Dean thinks. It’s always like that, poor innocent people getting hurt for nothing.

“Witch?” Dean asks and Sam shrugs.

Well, only one way to find out.

  


*

  


“So it happened at this dancing school?” Sam asks the police officer, who looks worried the second the FBI came to visit.

“Yeah, there are some classes there right now. We uh… closed that particular room for now though.” The Officer says and Dean nods, while he opens said door. The blood is still on the ground and he makes a face.

“Thank you, we will call you if we find anything.” Sam says, while Dean rolls his eyes. As if. They would for sure not call him anyway and even if they did, they wouldn’t tell the truth, so why bother. 

“I can’t see anything.” Dean says, when Sam closes the door behind him. Dean even checks the big mirrors, watching himself for a moment. Sam seems busy with all the blood and Dean turns to his left.

Okay, sure he doesn’t really have the body for it anyway. Too broad shoulders, probably too tall anyway and his tummy seems to have gained a bit of weight the last months. Dean frowns at himself. 

“She danced herself to death.” Sam mumbles and Dean focuses back on him. He still feels haunted by the big mirrors and he wishes he would be alone in here. He would not really dance, he doesn’t even know how, but maybe… he shakes his head.

“And the police officer said, the shoes were not bloody? How is that possible if the file clearly says her feet, were.. you know. A mess.” Dean shudders, and he is glad that Sam was the one to look at the pictures.

Some things you just don’t want to know.

“Yeah, maybe we should ask to see the shoes.” Sam says, before he takes on last look at their surroundings. Dean shudders again, because he feels as if somebody is watching them and he actually prays, that it’s not a witch again.

Sam walks back to the police officer, who waits at the front door. Clearly looking very uncomfortable himself. Dean can hear some faint music from one of the other rooms and feels almost drawn to it. 

“Do you mind if we looked at the shoes for a moment?” Sam asks the officer, who shrugs a bit, before he nods.

“Sure we have them at the station, they are so clean, it’s really… a wonder?” He sounds unsure and also a bit afraid. Dean can understand that and while he gets Baby Sam talks a bit more to him.

The drive to the station is short, the town isn’t too big and Dean feels a bit better now, away from the dancing school. Sam next to him continues to rub his temple and Dean wishes he could help him.

“Okay gentleman, follow me.” The police officer says, once they are in the grey building. They walk through another door and Dean sees a few pictures on the table of the victim. Otherwise the evidence room is empty. 

“Didn’t you say the shoes would be here?” Sam asks and the police officer looks a bit white around his nose now. He goes over to an old brown cardboard and opens it, but it’s empty.

“Oh no. My daughter Tracy is here today and she dances ballet herself. Maybe she took them.” The officer says, looking so stressed, that even Dean’s heart twists a bit. Sam is a lot calmer.

“Okay, we’ll find her and get the shoes back. Do you know where she could be?” Sam asks and the police officer takes a deep breath. He is still holding onto the brown cardboard, but then he finally nods.

“Yeah she wanted to use the bathroom.” The police officer answers and Dean is already out of the door. 

He finds the bathroom quickly and he knows that Sam is directly behind him. He opens the door and there is a girl in the middle of the room, wearing ballet shoes and dances a bit too quick. 

It takes Dean a second to understand the scene.

“Tracy!” Dean says and just then, she turns around, one of her legs stretched a bit to high and she almost whimpers in pain. Sam pushes Dean a bit away, looking at the girl, who now takes one turn after the other.

“I’m not doing this!” Tracy says and she sounds so afraid. Dean is next to her in a moment, while Sam tries to hold her. Dean gets kicked by the shoes and he winces in pain. Sam is also struggling to hold her. 

“We got you!” Dean says, even though he feels a bit overwhelmed. He looks at the shoes and tries to pull them off of her feet. At first that doesn’t really work, but Dean feels weird as soon as he touches the shoes. 

“Please help me.” Tracy says again and just then Dean finally manages to get them off her feet. Sam almost falls on the ground, Tracy with him, while Dean wipes over his forehead. 

“Tracy, thank god!” The police officer comes back and holds his daughter, while Sam gets up again. Dean is still looking at the shoes in his hands. 

_He really wants to try them on._

“Dean?” Sam asks and Dean finally looks up. He was so concentrated on the shoes, he hadn’t realized that his brother, the police officer and Tracy are already at the door. Dean nods and they leave the bathroom.

“Cursed Object?” Dean asks, when they leave the police station. Baby is parked right in front of it and Dean opens her trunk. His heart beats almost painfully, when he puts the shoes down, but he is at least glad he can put them away.

“Think so. Already asked where they were purchased.” Sam says, he looks a bit worried, because Dean behaves a bit strange. Or even stranger than usual.

“Good. Maybe it’s owned by a witch.” Dean mumbles and starts the car. The drive is quiet, Dean is not even listening to any music. He feels kind of jittery and he doesn’t even know why. 

Dean sees the shop and parks the Impala directly in front of it. Just as he wants to reach in the back and get his bag, to get the witch killing bullets, he stops in his movements. Sam coughs.

“Didn’t you… put them in the trunk?” Sam whispers, because there on Baby’s back-seat are the ballet shoes, lying there as if nothing happened. Dean swallows dryly and then nods.

“Y-yeah I did.” Dean slows withdraws his hand again, because there is that itch in his fingertips again. He wants to touch them, heck he would love to try them on just once. He looks back to Sam.

“Dude, they kinda look like your size now.” Sam says and Dean opens the car door, before he really tries them on. God the feeling only gets worse with every second and he is at the door of the store before Sam is even out of the car.

“Let’s go!” Dean says and he sees how his brother rolls his eyes, but he decides to not say anything. The store looks old and the doorbell rings only quietly, when they enter the store. 

“Hello!” Sam says loudly, while Dean looks around. The shop seems to have everything and Dean would’ve imagined a witch to have a shop exactly like this. Heck it’s freaking dark in here and there is so much dust Dean sneezes.

Sam glares at him, but Dean just rubs his nose.

Dean barely notices that a young man joins them, because there in one of the corners are even more ballet shoes. Dean doesn’t feel the same attraction, he has with the one in his backseat, but he still needs to touch them.

He looks back to Sam, who is now deeply in a conversation with the shop owner. Dean takes a deep breath and nods to himself, before he touches a pair of shoes. They feel so soft and he takes them off of the shelf. 

“Oh.” Dean says because they are so light as well and he loves the faint pink colour. His face burns probably right now, but he doesn’t care or at least he tries to ignore it. Sadly the shoes would never fit him…. not that he would have bought them anyway.

Just then Dean sees the skirts. He gasps quietly and walks over to them, putting the shoes back. He knows thoughts like that aren’t normal for men, but he would still love to wear one of those as well.

He hastily goes back to Sam.

“Thank you, that is all the information we need.” Sam says just as Dean stands next to him. Sam glances at him and Dean shrugs a bit awkwardly. They both say their goodbyes and leave the shop.

“And?” Dean asks outside, but Sam shakes his head. 

“Said he got the shop, when his mum died and he had found the ballet shoes in the attic. Actually, he found a lot of boxes, but the rest of the stuff wasn’t anything special, so he threw it away.

“Maybe the mother was a witch.” Dean assumes and this time Sam is the one who shrugs. They walk back to the car and as soon as Dean can see the ballet shoes, he feels that itching again. He sighs.

“We should just burn them tonight.” Sam says finally and Dean nods. Then it would all be over. He tries to call Frank again, but he is still not answering. Dean catches himself thinking about Castiel again.

He misses him so much.

“You coming?” Sam asks and Dean nods, before he gets into the car. Maybe they still could get some food before heading back to their disgusting motel. Dean’s tummy growls, yeah he could eat.

  


*

  


It’s in the middle of the night and Dean can’t sleep. The shoes are outside, currently in the trunk. Or at least Dean hopes they are. He is kinda scared that he will find them in the bathroom or something.

He turns on his other side, away from Sam and looks out of the dirty window. His mind wanders back to Castiel again. He really hopes that Castiel is safe after everything that happened. Sure Castiel did fuck up but… but sometimes you have to forgive the people that you love. 

Well, if Castiel is still alive… and if he understands that he made a mistake. Dean’s stomach growls again. Maybe the burgers weren’t such a good idea. 

Dean sits up and his eyes widen when he can see the shoes outside on the windowsill. Before he can think any more about it, he is already out of the door and stands in front of them again. The itching finally stops when he touches them.

“Fuck.” Dean whispers, but then he sits down, carefully getting rid of his socks, before he tries the shoes on. They fit perfectly.

“Dean.”

Dean doesn’t even realize that someone is talking to him, because holy shit those shoes feel so incredibly good and maybe Dean could even dance a bit in them and….

“Dean!” 

Dean looks up and sees Castiel watching him. For a moment he thinks the shoes manipulate him so much, that he is starting to see things, but just then Castiel steps closer. Dean wants to go towards him.

Castiel is alive!

And from the look of terror on his face, he isn’t the asshole god anymore, but just _Dean’s_ Castiel. Dean tears up before he can even get one word out. While Dean had missed Castiel so much, he also regretted that he hadn’t told Castiel.

Dean holds his arms up, but before the angel can closes the distance, the shoes move on their own. Dean jerks a bit and it definitely hurts when he dances just on his toes. While he had always loved it, he never dared to try it and now it hurts him.

At the same time, Dean feels incredible. Just so light and if he had always done it. He takes a turn and he is sure it must look so graceful. He can hear Castiel yelling his name again, but he doesn’t answer.

He focuses on this feeling. This happiness.

“Cas!” Dean says happily and in the next second he is actually in the angel’s arms. Dean puts his arms around Castiel’s neck, dancing with Castiel together. The angel looks a bit overwhelmed, but he actually holds Dean’s hip.

“Come on, dip me.” Dean says, but Castiel still looks afraid. Dean moves on his own again, dancing a few steps back before he comes closer again. Kicking one leg in the air, Castiel holds him up at the knee, Dean’s tummy now pressed against Castiel’s.

“What if I let you fall?” Castiel whispers but Dean shakes his head.

“You won’t. I trust you.” Dean says and he means it. He puts his fingers against Castiel’s cheek, when he sees that the angel is tearing up, hearing those words. Dean smiles, he would like to kiss him now.

Finally show him what he never dared to say. 

Just then the shoes can’t keep still again, but when Castiel lets go of his leg, Dean falls to the side and Castiel actually holds him, while Dean’s head nearly touches the ground. His leg stretched a bit too much, but he grins up at Castiel.

“Your shoes are cursed.” Castiel whispers and Dean nods. Shame fills his whole body, because of course he can’t dance this beautifully for real. Castiel sighs, but then he grabs Dean’s foot, still in the air and it promptly glows a bright white.

“What?” Dean asks, but then Castiel puts him on both feet again, before leaning down to touch the second shoe. It glows as well and just like that, the magic is gone. Dean looks sadly down. Ashamed now.

“They are fine now.” Castiel says, while Dean takes a few steps back again. Not on his tip-toes this time. He sits down on the ground, ready to take them off, when Castiel kneels in front of him.

“Don’t you believe me?” Castiel asks and Dean snorts.

“I do man, just means I don’t have to wear them anymore.” Dean says and he begins to unlace the beautiful shoes from his feet. They were never made for him anyway. He doesn’t have the stature for a dancer.

“But you want to.” Castiel says and it’s not a question. Dean’s cheeks burn and he has to look away, can’t meet Castiel’s eyes. 

“It’s not… something a hunter does.” Dean finally says, because what else could he say? That his father would’ve killed him for knowing his son wants to dance ballet. He would say it’s no surprise Dean turned out to be a…

“Dean, you looked so beautiful.” Castiel whispers and Dean blushes even more now. The dark red on his cheeks a bad contrast to the shoes, he is sure.

“Wasn’t me.” Dean grunts, finally the lace is open on both shoes, but just then Castiel is already tying his left one again. 

“But you can learn… and I could help.” Castiel says and Dean looks up. He searches for some joke in Castiel’s eyes but he can only see love. Dean’s breath hitches and before he knows what he is doing, he is already kissing Castiel.

Right there on the dirty parking lot under the bright moon, with ballet shoes on his feet. One tied and one not. It couldn’t be more perfect. Castiel kisses him shyly back and Dean hums happily.

“Promise to stay with me?” Dean asks when the kiss ends and the angel looks a bit overwhelmed, but also really happy. Dean knows they have a lot to talk about with Castiel being an asshole god and all the Leviathans, but right now he doesn’t care. 

Dean ties the other shoe again, before he gets up and holds one hand out.

“Of course.” Castiel says and he takes Dean’s hand, before Dean tries to dance again. It doesn’t looks as beautiful before, but Castiel doesn’t laugh once. He just holds him and smiles so bright, that the moon could be jealous. 

Dean smiles back. He is where he wanted to be. In the angel’s arms and he even is allowed to be himself. Castiel dips him again and Dean almost shrieks. Castiel hastily kisses him quiet when Dean starts to laugh. 

Yeah maybe he would learn how to dance for real. With Cas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
